Teru teru bōzu
by Mlle Hana
Summary: Juvia se promène, sous la pluie...


**Un texte, qui m'est venu comme ça, vu le temps assez pluvieux…**

**J'écoutais de la musique de danse classique en l'écrivant xD Si vous tapez « Music for Ballet solo piano » sur YouTube, c'est la première vidéo ^^ (celle avec les pointes)**

**J'écoute ce genre de musiques le week-end, ça me détends ^^ xD**

**Note : **_Le t__eru teru bōzu __est une poupée japonaise que l'on accroche aux fenêtres des maisons lorsqu'il pleut, afin de chasser la pluie… Et les paroles en italique sont les paroles de la comptine qui va avec ^^ Juvia, dans sa première tenue, en a un autour du cou, pour les intéressés (au pire, Wikipédia est votre ami xD) _

**Bonne lecture… **

Elle marchait, lentement, sous la pluie. Son parapluie la protégeant. Elle ne réfléchissait même pas à la direction qu'elle prenait, marchant au hasard dans les ruelles de Magnolia.

Le ciel était gris, les nuages l'obstruant. Mais elle aimait la mélancolie que les jours pluvieux apportaient au monde. C'était un aura toute particulière, un peu années 20. Et ça lui plaisait, à elle, la femme de la pluie.  
Dès que la première goutte tombait, tout le monde se tournait vers elle, d'un air maussade, comme si c'était sa faute. Ce qui était souvent le cas, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le ciel avait décidé de pleurer aujourd'hui, et elle le consolait avec douceur. Elle aimait ces jours, avec la même intensité qu'elle les avait détestés dans le passé. Et elle se sentait bien, même s'il faisait un peu froid. Ses talons claquaient sur le béton humide, projetant des gouttes en marchant dans les flaques. Elle aimait ce bruit, régulier, comme un battement de coeur. Plic, plac, ploc, plic, plac, ploc.

_« Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Fais que demain soit une journée ensoleillée_  
_Comme parfois le ciel en rêve_  
_S'il fait beau je te donnerai un grelot d'argent »_

Elle sourit en voyant les nuages blanchir lentement, s'espaçant de plus en plus.

Elle aimait la pluie, même si le ciel était triste et mélancolique, ça la rassurait, la pluie la suivant depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Les gouttes tombaient, s'écrasant au sol, sur les habits, dans les cheveux, sur les feuilles des arbres. Mais au final, toutes rejoignaient le sol, pour s'envoler vers le ciel. Comme un résurrection incessante, une vie éternelle. Elle aurait aimé être une goutte de pluie. Mais la vie l'avait rendue humaine, alors elle était devenue une mage d'eau. Le paysage était toujours plus beau sous la pluie, comme si tous les pêchés de ce monde glissaient, s'effaçant, nettoyant le monde, lui rendant sa pureté pour quelques heures. Et c'était beau. Le soleil apparut lentement par-delà ce paysage gris, en milles nuances.

_« Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Fais que demain soit une journée ensoleillée_  
_Si tu réalises mon rêve_  
_Nous boirons beaucoup de saké sucré »_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en voyant le temps redevenir ensoleillé. Dommage, cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plu. Elle inhala une dernière fois, longuement, la bonne odeur de la pluie, cette odeur de nature, cette odeur humide. Elle se sentait bien, incroyablement bien, à sa place.

Le soleil froid et blanc de l'hiver retrouvait sa place attitrée dans le ciel, dégageant les nuages. Il bruinait toujours, la giboulée étant passée. Juvia rangea son parapluie, le repliant, mais garda son chapeau. Les gouttes tombaient toujours, plus fines et plus espacées.

Plic, plac, ploc, plic, plac, ploc.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait la pluie !

Ses habits, humides, commencèrent à sécher au soleil timide de la plus froide des saisons. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer doucement, lentement. Mais c'était bien le cas. Les nuages s'effilochaient comme du coton, d'un blanc neigeux. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux, laissant la lumière de l'astre transpercer de lumière ses paupières.

Elle se sentait bien. L'air était toujours humide, l'atmosphère d'un froid coupant comme une lame, une légère brise, glaciale, balayait les cheveux de la mage. En bref, un temps hivernal. Et elle adorait ça. Elle resserra un peu plus son manteau contre elle, et soupira, de bonheur. Elle eut un petit sourire, et aperçut Fairy Tail, au bout du chemin, baignée de lumière. Elle se mit à courir, ses chaussures battant le rythme de son amour pour la plus belle des guildes, la plus belle des amitiés. Elle souriait, heureuse, tout simplement.  
Plic, plac, ploc, plic, plac, ploc. Quelle belle journée !

_« Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Fais que demain soit une journée ensoleillée_  
_Car s'il fait nuageux et que tu pleures_  
_Je devrai te couper la tête »_


End file.
